


On Display

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Sex, Goa'uld, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malek and Janet are captured by Lord Min’s Jaffa, and Min forces them to perform for his amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen on Dreamwidth/Livejournal. 
> 
> Prompts: prisoners, forced, whip, sex-toys, Goa'uld, show, bound, dominatrix
> 
> Notes: a bit cracky in places. Sequel to Tok’ra Love Slave: the Revenge

"You have the _audacity_ to trespass upon my world and then fake ignorance of your crime!?" Lord Min exclaimed.

"Yes, we were just there to help the people, who are suffering from a disease. We didn't know it was your planet," Janet explained.

"You are _insolent_ , human." Min turned to Malek, who were kneeling beside Janet, having been 'encouraged' by the Jaffa standing behind him. "And you, _Tok'ra_ , does the human female speak for you as well, or do you have a tongue? Hm?"

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." Malek glared at the Goa'uld.

"How boring! Must I really torture you?" Min yawned. "No, there must be something more entertaining I can use you for. Perhaps a group of my larger Jaffa can enjoy the Tau'ri female... yes, I _do_ recognize your uniform, you are _not_ my first Tau'ri prisoners." He laughed. "Nor are you the first _Tok'ra_ I have captured on my territory - in the company of Tau'ri." He shook his head. "There is no accounting for taste, but I suppose you _must_ be so depraved that you have allied yourself with humans."

Janet threw a worried glance at the nearest Jaffa.

"You will refrain from threatening Janet, _immediately_!" Malek insisted, angrily.

"How _interesting_. You are clearly enamoured by the Tau'ri female. Just like the other Tok'ra I caught some time ago - _he_ had fallen for a Tau'ri female as well. Oh, such an entertaining, _pleasing_ display they made. I had him mount the Tau'ri female on a platform, _here,_ right before my throne... perhaps I should force you to do the same with this one?"

"I will do no such thing!" Malek exclaimed.

"Pity, then she shall have to endure the Jaffa." He suddenly smiled. "Maybe you would like to watch?" He turned to a young woman standing beside him. "Tell me, would he enjoy watching?" He grinned, and turned to Malek, winking at the furious Tok'ra. "Kiohna here is a telepath. She cannot probe deep thoughts, regrettably, but she can easily see what flitters across your mind in idle thought." Kiohna leaned close to her Lord's ear and whispered something. "You are certain?" His eyes gleamed.

She nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"How deliciously _depraved_. Just when you think the Tok'ra cannot lower themselves further, they manage to surprise you! So... you like being _dominated_ by this human?" Min laughed uproariously. "I need to see this! You might even be released afterwards, if I am satisfied by your performance!" He snapped his fingers. "Have the female Tau'ri measured, and a... what did you call it, _dominatrix_ costume?"

"Yes, my Lord Min," Kiohna said.

"Prepare a dominatrix outfit for her. Kiohna can give you the specifics. Then... wash them, dress and prepare them. The usual procedure. Send me a couple of the new exotic slaves for my amusement while I wait. I am thinking the little redhead and the petite acrobat. I wish to explore the limits of her flexibility while her ass is impaled on my cock." Min waved his hand dismissively, and his servants all bowed and hurried to obey his commands.

 

* * *

Surprisingly few hours later, Janet and Malek were taken to the raised platform in front of Lord Min's throne.

Janet had no idea how they had managed to make her outfit in such a short time.

She was now clad in a soft, black leather corset, thigh-high boots sewn from the same leather, and with high stiletto heels. She also wore silk panties - that opened at the bottom - a very short leather skirt, fishnet stockings, garters, and a suspender belt - and long gloves. All in black. Had the situation not been what it was, she would have loved the outfit.

Malek had very few clothes on, being dressed only in a short loincloth-like garment, and a necklace - with a leash.

The Jaffa pushed him towards the platform, where there was a bench-like piece of furniture, and a standing Saint Andrew's cross, both with restraints attached. Min held up his hand, and smiled affably at Janet. "Which one, Tau'ri? You can have him moved or repositioned as you see fit."

"Eh, the cross, I think," Janet answered, not having expected to be asked. She felt very self-conscious over being dressed like this in front of a Goa'uld and several Jaffa.

"Do it," Min ordered, and the Jaffa tied Malek to the cross.

"Um, and I'd prefer to move him myself - it sort of kills the mood to have the Jaffa interfere." Janet said, hoping the Goa'uld Lord would not punish them for her speaking up.

Min shrugged. "Give her the unlocking device so she can decide when to release him. Tau'ri - there is a box of various... _implements_ , which you may utilize. Remember, this is for _my_ pleasure. Any pleasure the two - or _three_ , I guess, since Tok'ra are perverted in this way, and share with their host - is entire incidental. I expect a satisfying show, and you better deliver if you hope to be allowed to leave this place!" He looked sternly at the two naked slave girls kneeling before him. "Be careful that you do not obstruct my view while you service my shaft."

* * *

Janet allowed the whip to glide over Malek's back, from his shoulders, and down to his ass. She gave him a light twack, making him gasp. She leaned closer to him, standing so Min could not see her face. "I'm very sorry about having to do this to you and Johan in public, dear."

"Do not be concerned," Malek answered. "We will merely pretend Min and his Jaffa are not present. Pretend that it is just you, me, and Johan, home in the tunnels... and then just do as you would normally. It looks as if you have got some things to play with in that box, for instance. Use them. If Min is happy, he said he would let us go. He has done so before for others, so it may be true now as well."

"You're sure you don't mind?" Janet asked in a low voice, pretending to check on his restraints.

She knew that Tok'ra were probably used to - and more accepting of - sex in public, in part because they had to pretend to be Goa'uld sometimes, and _they_ did not care if slaves were watching. However, they were also a proud people, who, while not power hungry like the Goa'uld, certainly were not generally willing to be submissive in any way - and to have to be so in front of a Goa'uld, must be terribly humiliating.

"We do not have a choice. Besides, why would I care for the opinions of a Goa'uld?" Malek whispered, getting a self-assured expression on his face.

"What are you whispering about? Perhaps you require my experience, Tau'ri? I remember how Egeria squealed quite satisfactorily when I took my pleasure from her after she lost a bet - perhaps her son has similar cravings?" Min said, caressing the huge erection jutting from his groin.

Janet saw Malek becoming furious at Min's comments about his queen and mother, and quickly bowed to Min. "I'm sorry. I was just considering what to do. Please, allow me to demonstrate."

"Hmph." Min shrugged, but made no move to approach them, and Janet took that to mean he would let her continue.

She gave Malek a quick kiss. "I love you." She said in a low voice, then stepped into her role. If Malek and Johan could pretend Min and the Jaffa were not there, then so could she! "Insolent slave!" she exclaimed.

She hit Malek's ass with the short whip, making him cry out - though she noticed his shaft hardened, making it obvious he was not entirely unhappy with the way things were going.

* * *

Janet inspected the red stripes on Malek's ass. They faded and disappeared completely as she looked at them, proving to everyone he was not human. She smacked her hand hard against his ass.

"Whipping you is a waste of time! Let's see what _else_ is in the box of goodies!" She turned to the crate with various sex toys, that had been placed on the floor beside them, and started searching through it. "Hm... let's see what _this_ is..." She fiddled with the small, round object, then found an almost invisible switch on the side. She flipped it, and it started vibrating, almost noiselessly. She grinned and slipped it into her panties, then gasped, and stood as frozen for a few moments, just enjoying the vibrations, before she shuddered and came. She gasped. "Oh, yes... _very_ powerful. Perhaps too powerful. I am feeling... _mellow_ , right now." She grinned at Malek. "We can't have _that_! How do I adjust the setting, _slave_?" She placed her hand around his very hard cock and massaged him.

Malek swallowed. "Let... let me see the device... _mistress_."

Janet plucked it from her panties and sighed softly. "It's just a sphere with a single button." She held it up, not stopping her teasing of Malek's cock.

"Press... press and twist the button."

She did, and found she could increase or decrease the vibrations. She grinned and placed it back between her legs, satisfied - for now - with the somewhat lower level of stimulation. "You have earned yourself a reward." She kneeled in front of him and winked at him, then kissed the tip of his very hard shaft.

Malek gasped and looked at her with a desperate expression. " _Janet_!"

"That is _not_ the correct title!" She grabbed the whip that was lying nearby, and gave his ass a twack, making him gasp again.

"Sorry. _Mistress_ ," he corrected.

"That's better." Janet smiled and kissed his shaft again, then slowly licked it from the root to the top, before wrapping her lips around it and sliding part-way down over it, then slowly back up again. She repeated it a few times, until Malek thrust forward, unable to control himself any longer. She immediately pulled back. " _Naughty_! You had _not_ received permission to trust!"

"I... I am sorry, Janet... I mean, _mistress_!" He swallowed hard.

"Too late!" She smiled mischievously, and turned to look through the box of sex toys again. She picked out something that was obviously a vibrator.

She stood and walked behind Malek, caressing his ass, and spreading his buttocks. She slid the long, thick vibrator along them, teasing him. Then, suddenly, she turned it on, and pressed it against his neck instead, causing Malek to cry out, " _Janet_!"

"You like this?" She grinned, letting the vibrator slide along his spine, pressing it a little harder to him in places where she knew Malek was close to the skin.

"Yes!" Malek whimpered. "Please, _mistress_ , I need to come!"

"Not yet!" She lovingly touched his shaft, sliding her hand _gently_ along it, giving him far too little stimulation to bring him to the climax he desperately needed. "You know, I think it is time you brought _me_ some pleasure." She unlocked his restraints. " _Move_! To the bench!"

He moaned softly, but did as he was ordered. "Face up or down?" he asked, obediently.

"Up."

He lay down on his back, and Janet fastened the restraints.

"What can I do for you now, mistress Janet?"

"Show me how skilled that tongue of your's is!" She removed the small vibrator from her panties, before pulling them down and off. Sitting down on the bench, she straddled Malek so her pussy was positioned just in front of his mouth.

"With pleasure," Malek said, smiling confidently.

Janet spread her folds for him and he started licking her. She was very wet after all the stimulation from the vibrator, and also very sensitive, so she moaned loudly as soon as Malek flicked his tongue over her clit.

As aroused as she was, it took little time before she came, shuddering against his mouth.

She supported herself by leaning her hands on the bench, and took a deep breath. "That was... _acceptable_." She crawled off him and gave him a quick kiss, before looking at his very hard and straining cock.

"Perhaps it is time I take mercy on you, since you have given me such pleasure... yes, I believe it is." She kissed the tip of his shaft and gave it a few licks, before sliding her mouth down over it. Malek arched upwards, trying to thrust himself deeper into her throat. Janet immediately pulled back. "Though not like this! You _will_ be allowed to come. _Eventually_ , but not until _I_ have gotten some more out of it too!"

She swung a leg over him and straddled him, placing herself so the top of his shaft was just at the entrance to her pussy. She gave him a stern look, warning him against attempting to thrust before he was given permission, then sank down over him slowly, getting a blissful expression. She wiggled a little, and settled herself against him, then sat still for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of fullness.

She started slowly sliding up and down over him, and Malek closed his eyes and groaned, desperately wanting to thrust up into her _hard_ , or at least have her move faster.

"Janet, _please_..." he begged.

She was about to tell him to be patient, then decided it was time to be merciful. Besides, she was getting impatient as well.

Spotting the small vibrator she had kept in her panties before, she grabbed it and turned it back on - at a low setting. She held it against her clit as she started riding Malek at a much faster pace, raising herself up and slamming down on him, again and again.

It was not long before Malek cried out and thrust up into her, coming explosively. Janet turned the vibrator to maximum and held herself still on him, as he shuddered under her. Seconds later, the powerful Goa'uld vibrator caused Janet to have an orgasm so intense, that she almost blacked out.

It was several minutes before either of them had recovered to the point where they realized someone - _Lord Min_ \- was talking to them.

" _Finally_! I thought my Jaffa would have to pull you away from each other and _drag_ you here. _Most_ insulting, but what can be expected from a Tok'ra and a Tau'ri?" He shrugged. "Regardless, the show was quite satisfying, and I have added the recording to my library - together with the recording I made when the previous group of Tok'ra and Tau'ri 'visited'. I am getting a small collection here." He grinned. "Actually, I liked your performance so much that I considered keeping you here for some time. Truly, the stories told of Tok'ra depravity are true. However, my word is iron, just like my cock. You are free to leave _._ " He laughed uproariously, and lovingly caressed the enormous shaft he was famous for. He motioned to the minor Goa'uld standing nearby. "Have them re-dressed in the clothes they just performed in, and send them through the Stargate to whatever world they wish." He waved a nearby slave girl closer. "My staff needs polishing!"

* * *

Less than an hour later, Janet and Malek stood alone together at the Stargate - Janet wearing her dominatrix costume, and Malek the loincloth and collar.

"We have no GDO so we cannot go to Stargate Command," Malek said. "We shall have to go to my base."

"It's just as well - my friends at the SGC would never stop teasing me if we showed up like _this_! What will they say at your base?"

"Nothing. All Tok'ra have at some point had to return wearing something like this - or worse." He smiled wryly. "They may snicker, though. I _am_ the base commander, and it has been a long time since I was on a mission, or had to return dressed, ah, _unusually_."

"Well, at least we're together, alive, and free." She smiled at him. "Ready?"

"To follow you? Always!"

He dialled the Stargate and they stepped through to a stopover world, before continuing to the Tok'ra base Malek was the commander of. To _safety_.

 

THE END.


End file.
